Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a shielding layer and a method for manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor package including an integrated circuit chip may be a suitable form for using the integrated circuit chip in an electronic product. In a general semiconductor package, a semiconductor chip may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and may be electrically connected to the PCB through bonding wires or bumps. High-performance, high-speed and small electronic components have been developed with the development of an electronic industry. Thus, an electromagnetic interference phenomenon may occur between the semiconductor package and other electronic component.